varjakpawfandomcom-20200222-history
Tam
|eyes = Big, round, , brown |body build = Plump |other features = Bushy tail |gender = Female |status = Alive |alive = Varjak Paw The Outlaw Varjak Paw |deceased = None}} Tam is a rogue who gets introduced to Varjak by her best friend, Holly. Together with the latter, she joins Varjak on his mission to find a dog to save his family, while simultaneously looking for her missing friend Luka. Biography : Tam is the best friend of Holly. She is a she-cat who has a very kind heart and always liked Varjak from the start, ever since he met him. Other than her friend Holly, she seems to trust other cats more, but that also makes her a bit naive. She doesn't like being hungry for long and can be a coward, when it comes to difficult situations. Even though she always tries to keep joy in the city, she doesn't have much of a chance to keep it alive. Book Appearances Varjak Paw Tam first appears the next day, after Varjak wakes up from sleeping in the hunt with Holly for shelter. She appears to the best friend of Holly. When she accidentally mentions "Luka" leaving her and Holly to join a gang, Holly has a fit about not being able to trust anyone and runs off, Tam right behind her. Tam appears again when Varjak wakes up from being bullied by Ginger's gang. Holly and Tam then show him the city. While traveling to the park for a hunt, she notices a fishy smell and states how she would love to go after it, but Holly denies her wish, as she thinks it would be too dangerous to go there. When the little group arrives at a secret place, that the gangs don't bother hunting in, they try to hunt the pidgeons, which are gathering there. After Varjak fails to catch one of them, they want to make a plan. Tam gets the role to run through the crowd of pigeons, so they would fly away from each other. However, the plan does not work and they can't catch anything. Varjak says Tam did a great job anyways. When Tam wants to go hunting by herself later on, because she is still hungry, she notices the fishy smell again and goes after it this time, no matter what Holly is saying. She does not return in the evening, nor in the morning. This is when Holly and Varjak go to search for her, knowing she has vanished too. Most of the book Holly and Varjak look for her, Varjak mentions her when he sees a cat-figure that he thought was her, but turns out to be a toy. Tam is seen again, trapped in the massive cage with Holly, after the gentleman caught them. When Holly sees a pretty tortoiseshell taken out of the cage by the gentleman, and into another room, Tam explains that when a cat goes into the room, it never comes back the same. When Varjak fights the black cats, Tam is right beside him. Finally, after Cludge chases off the gentleman, Tam, Holly, and Varjak are reunited. The Outlaw Varjak Paw Tam is first seen with Varjak, Holly, and Cludge going to scavenge for food in the city dump. She only emerges from the dump after Varjak, Holly and Cludge are confronted by cats from Sally Bones' gang, where they joke about her size. She is still afraid to mention Sally Bones' name. Later, she and the other main characters, not including Cludge, visit the city center, where Holly and Tam grew up in as kittens. After Jess is taken, she half-heartedly follows Varjak and Holly into Sally Bones' territory to rescue her. Later she enters Sally Bones' territory with the fighting force including the Scratch Sisters, Omar and Ozzie, Jess and, of course, Varjak. But when they were fighting in an underpass, she supposedly flees, but later returns with three dogs to help: Cludge, and his brothers Buster and Bomballooloo. Quotes References & Citations Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rogues Category:Varjak Paw Characters Category:Varjaks Gang Members Category:Protagonist Category:The Outlaw Varjak Paw Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Free Cats